Not-Christopher
by anotherfangirlhere
Summary: Stiles stared up at not-Christopher, still processing what was going on. Not-Christopher's scowl got bigger and bigger as he pointedly stared at Stiles' arms. Stiles' arms. Stiles' ARMS. Stiles' arms that were still tightly wrapped around some random (hot) guy's body. (A short little "hugged the wrong person from behind" AU)


**Hugged the wrong person from behind AU. ****I got this idea from tumblr and had to write the thing! **

**Sterek, but very minimal.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Teen Wolf. **

* * *

Stiles smirked, looking across the room at his cousin. _He'll never expect this, _Stiles thought, a grin slowly starting to spread across his face. Stiles inched closer, across the crowded airport.

His dad had sent him to go pick up his cousin Christopher (Christopher, not Chris, as Stiles had heard far too many times) and drive him back to Beacon Hills, where he would be staying for the summer.

The last time Stiles had actually seen Christopher, he had been 9 years old, and Christopher had been 12. So Stiles had asked his dad how he would know who Christopher was, considering they grew up a bit since then.

_Look for leather. Dark hair and a leather jacket. That kid basically lives in his leather jacket,_ the Sheriff had said.

Stiles looked at Christopher, who was facing away from Stiles, looking out the airport window. _Too easy, _thought Stiles, as he crept forward. _This dude doesn't even have his guard up. _When he was right behind Christopher, Stiles shouted.

"CHRISSSSSS! HEY COUSIN!"He laughed, grabbing Chris around the middle and squeezing as hard as he could. Christopher stiffened, and Stiles chuckled. "Okay dude, I get it, _Christopher, _not Chris. Nice to see you too."

"What." An annoyed voice said "Are. You. Doing."

Stiles looked up at the face of his cousin.

_Oh. _

_Definitely not my cousin, _thought Stiles. _Not unless my cousin is a totally gorgeous model look-a-like with super broad shoulders and defined muscles and how on EARTH did you not notice that there is no way in HELL your cousin could look like this…this…this Greek God, Stiles? Are you that oblivious?_

Stiles stared up at not-Christopher, still processing what was going on. Not-Christopher's scowl got bigger and bigger as he pointedly stared at Stiles' arms. Stiles' arms. Stiles' ARMS.

Stiles' arms that were still tightly wrapped around some random (hot) guy's body.

"Oh SHIT" said Stiles, separating his arms and jumping away from not-Christopher, and talking a mile a minute. "Oh my god, that was not what you think it was, whatever you think it was. That was a completely horrible hug and I am totally not a creeper. It's just, the leather jacket and the hair and I totally thought you were my cousin Christopher but you're not, obviously you're not, I think you know you're not my cousin, cause you'd probably remember if you had a cousin like me and wow I totally did not mean to grab you like that and-"

His rambling was cut off by a shout.

"Stiles!" a voice called out. Stiles turned around to see a guy walking towards him, a grin on his face and a leather jacket in his arms.

"Christopher?" Stiles questioned, cautious after what just happened.

"Yea," said the guy walking towards him.

"How are you?" asked Stiles.

"Great," said Christopher, "you ready to go?"

"Yep, totally, let's get out of here! My jeep's that way." Stiles said quickly, trying not to glance at the guy behind him. Stiles twitched as he thought he felt something brush along his leg, and then he started to follow Christopher back to the parking lot.

But as Christopher strolled off in the direction Stiles had pointed, Stiles couldn't help but glance back at Not-Christopher one last time.

_Wow, _thought Stiles, _if looks could kill. How can anyone look so damn attractive glaring like that?_ Stiles' eyes flickered over the guy's body, taking in his muscles and scruff and gorgeous face. Their eyes connected, and Stiles sucked in a breath, enraptured by the stranger's eyes.

Which were still glaring at him. Probably because he was totally staring.

_Oh well_, thought Stiles. _Not like I'm gonna see this guy again. _Stiles smirked, and slowly winked at the guy, before raising his eyebrows up and down.

It looked like Not-Christopher had a bit of a smirk starting in the corner of his mouth, but Stiles couldn't be too sure. He was just about to do something even more ridiculous to see if he could get a full-fledged smile out of mystery man over there, but was pulled out of his thoughts once again by Christopher's voice.

"Stiles! Ready to go?" Christopher called from 20 feet away. Stiles nodded.

"Yea, lets hit it," he said, actually refraining from glancing back over his shoulder as he walked away, to his own surprise.

They walked together in silence, and at the jeep Stiles reached into his pocket to pull out his keys.

Instead, he came across a piece of paper. Confused, Stiles opened it up. He looked over it and smiled. _I guess Mr Sourpuss in there wasn't so angry after all, _he thought. He got into the driver's seat, and drove Christopher home, thinking about Not-Christopher—Derek, he reminded himself, all the way home.

When Stiles got back home he went straight to his room and stuck the piece of paper in a book that he had been reading for fun, then flopped on his bed. He smiled, thinking about the paper.

The paper sat in Stiles' book until the next morning, when he remembered it as soon as he woke up and pulled it out of the book to make sure it existed.

_It wasn't THAT bad of a hug._

_Call me_

_(555) 768-7963_

_Derek_

_Aka the guy in the leather jacket that was NOT your cousin_

* * *

**Yay! Just a short little fic I couldn't not write. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
